eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chuuta Kokonose
' Chūta Kokonose' (九ノ瀬宙太, Kokonose Chuuta) ''is the protagonist of elDLIVE. He is a 14 years old second grade middle school student who became an officer of Space Police elDLIVE after the Mother Computer found him suitable to become one. This is due to a long lost alien race Monitalien resides in his body. Character Outline Appearance Chuuta is a young boy with unruly black hair. He is mostly shown wearing his school uniform which consists of white shirt with orange stripe around the collar and red and white plaid pants. Aside from his usual clothing, he wears blue male elDLIVE uniform, white gloves, and white boots. Personality Chuuta is a kind boy who cares for the well-being of others, yet quite lonely due to lack of friends. He can be clumsy at times and easily annoyed that makes him has no hesitation to lash out his frustration. He doesn't have much confident but whenever someone mocking him, Misuzu in particular, he will try his best to prove them wrong. He also dislikes fighting, but he will pushes this thought aside if it's doing what he thinks is right. Plot Overview History At some point in the past, a Monitalien, that later Chuuta nicknamed "Drew", chose Chuuta as its host and since then has been living inside him without Chuuta himself knowing. Chuuta lives with his aunt, Mimi since he was a child. He often helps his aunt with her muffin store and become excels in home economic study. Chuuta doesn't have many friends because he keeps talking to a voice (the Monitalien) in his head that others can't hear, making him being mistaken as a weirdo who likes to talk to himself. During his childhood, he has four close friends, Gucchi, Michiyo, and Matsutaro. The four of them often spent their times playing together until Chuuta reached 7. Seven years ago, at Taketoriyama, while Chuuta and his friends were playing near a cliff, the cliff collapsed. Despite Chuuta's best effort to help his friends, Chuuta accidently made them fall when he followed Drew's suggestion to step on the right side, which Drew hadn't finished because he had meant to say that the right side is no good. This caused the cliff to collapse further as Chuuta watched his friends fell. This accident traumatized Chuuta that he unknowingly distanced himself from others and had no friends until he reached middle school where he met Tateyan, his only friend in school. Season 1 elDLIVE Admission Test Chuuta was talking to Drew in the middle of a class, causing him to be scolded by his teacher and laughed by his classmates, which embarassed him. During home economic class, his classmates compliments him for his excels in home economic and suggested to him to join a club. Chuuta declined because he needs to help with his aunt's shop, but his classmates mistaking him for being unsocial. He then noticed that he was being stared at by his popular classmate, Misuzu Sonokata, who promptly calling him a pervert when he stared back, much to Chuuta's confusion. After school, Chuuta's friend, Takeyan, offers him to hang out with their teacher, Saotome, but Chuuta declined because he needs to help his aunt. While opening his locker, he finds a blue being calling itself Chips that it needs to talk with him, but Chuuta mistook it as a toy that someone set up to prank him and left it alone. Arriving at his house, he and his aunt are surprised when they found Chips got drunk after accidently drinking a sake. Noticing Chuuta, Chips made Mimi unconscious and brought Chuuta to elDLIVE space ship where he meets the captain Rein Blick, Misuzu, and other members of elDLIVE. Rein reveals that Chuuta is chosen by the Mother Computer as a possible suitable member of elDLIVE and asks him to consider taking the admission test to become elDLIVE officer. Chuuta, still confused and shocked, outwardly refuses while the voice in his head urges him to try because it's interesting. However, Chuuta immediately changes his mind once Misuzu mocked him as a disappointment and a coward, deciding to take the test to prove Misuzu wrong. Rein explains that Chuuta's test would be apprehending a criminal hiding on Earth. Escorted by Chips, they returned to Earth to look for the criminal. Not long after they arrived, Chuuta meets Tateyan and Saotome. However, Chuuta and Chips sensed something is not right about Saotome, which proven right when Saotome reveals her true form as Bocha, the criminal that Chuuta must arrest to pass the test. Bocha takes Tateyan as hostage when he saw the elDLIVE emblem that Chuuta carries. Initially, Chuuta was afraid to move, but seeing Tateyan in pain and begging for his help, Chuuta rushes to save Tateyan, at which a creature appears from Chuuta's chest. Realizing that the creature's mouth movements and the voice in his head are similar, Chuuta finally realizes that the voice talking in his head are the white creature. It then introduces itself as a Monitalien and directs Chuuta to create an image that will defeat Bocha. Remembering the time when he was sewing, the Monitalien launches Naminui, binding Bocha and arrests him, effectively make Chuuta pass the test to become elDLIVE officer. First Mission While playing soccer, Chuuta was startled when the Monitalien reveals itself. He frantically trying to hide him from his classmates and becomes unaware of the incoming ball. Hit by the ball, Chuuta ends up in clinic where he demands the Monitalien, whom he nicknames "Drew", to get out from his body, but Drew reveals that it can only get out from his body if he dies, much to Chuuta's objection. Misuzu enters and tells them that they have been called by Rein. At elDLIVE ship, Misuzu gives Chuuta a tour around the ship. Their tour are interrupted when a criminal escaped from the prison cell. Rein dispatches Chuuta and Misuzu to apprehend the escapee, Dragrain, who had ran to Earth. Confronting the criminal, Chuuta saves an old lady from being attacked before attacking Dragrain. However, the Dragrain's hard skin made Naminui rebound without any effect. Misuzu takes over the fight, easily killing the criminal with her SPH. Witnessing Chuuta's incompetence, Misuzu tells Chuuta to quit immediately since he is only a burden, but Chuuta retorts that if he is going to quit, he will inform Rein by himself. Incoming of Demille After his first mission and earning his classmates' admiration with Drew's help in soccer game, Chuuta feels happy since for the first time people are relying on him and this boost his confidence. Unfortunately, his confidence quickly disappears when he accidently injured Mimi with Naminui in his attempt to stop a robber, resulting with Mimi must stay in the hospital for a few days. Misuzu criticizes Chuuta for this and states that he still doesn't understand what it means to become an elDLIVE officer. Chuuta considers to quit being an elDLIVE because he doesn't think that he can help anyone with his current state, though Drew thinks otherwise, reminding him of what happened for the past few days. While visiting Mimi at hospital, he indirectly shares his uneasiness by saying that he should be the one who got injured instead, angering Mimi who tells him that it would be pointless for her to keep making muffins if he is not there with her. Chips and Misuzu arrives, informing Chuuta that the robber that Chuuta encountered is an alien. Rein tells them that since right now they are on standby, both Misuzu and Chuuta should use their free times doing anything they want. Chuuta wants to investigate the robber to avenge Mimi, but Misuzu tells him that personal feelings would only hinder their mission and they are not allowed to investigate the mission until further notice. Chuuta ignores this order and investigate the case anyway. Finding the clue of the alien's whereabouts, Chuuta informs Rein and convices him to let him apprehend the criminal. With Misuzu and Chips, they returned to Earth to where the alien's coordinate location is. They found the alien in a small truck. Before they can capture him, the alien used their distraction to use its SPH to smother Misuzu until she's out of breath. Remembering the time when he removed a gum from Mimi's clothes with ice, Chuuta and Drew creates SPH: Freezing Gum Peeling, freezing the alien and frees Misuzu before she lose her breath. Before they can arrest the alien, the alien explodes, revealing Demille mark, an organization that has destroyed lives in many planet, with Earth being their recent target. Although scared, Chuuta finally regains his confidence to continue becoming elDLIVE officer. To commorate of his success, Chuuta is finally given his elDLIVE uniform and celebrates his entrance with other members in elDLIVE ship. Season 2 Chuuta was looking for a box that contain memories of him with his friends before the accident seven years ago but didn't find it anywhere. To master his SPH, Chuuta and Drew along with Misuzu trains in the training room where Chuuta starts with level 1 training stage while Misuzu starts with level 20. Both succeeds on their own level. Misuzu starts to compare Chuuta with Isaac and Tonto and comments on his inexperience. She purposely shot one of her blades to narrowedly avoid Chuuta as she tells him to avoid it. Both quckly gets into another quarrel until Chips realizes that when Chuuta fell on him while avoiding Misuzu's blade, he accidently pressed level 100 training stage. This fortunately was stopped by Tonto who effortlessly clears the level. At the new semester opening ceremony, Misuzu and Drew suddenly goes unconscious. Chips, disguised as Misuzu's mother, carries Misuzu and instructs Chuuta to follow him to elDLIVE ship for examination. The cause of Drew and Misuzu's sudden collapse are revealed to be caused by an outsider, but the target and culprit is still unknown. As they are discussing the possibility, Rein asks them have they met two transfer students in their school that he is suspecting to be enemies, but neither of them did. Returning to Earth, Chuuta visits Gucchi's grave as he reminisces the past when he attended Gucchi's funeral. Drew tells Chuuta how sad and worried his aunt was for him at that time, surprising Chuuta. Wondering what he could do for his aunt, he then asks her back at home if she will be bothered if he gets married, shocking Mimi. This also surprises Chuuta since from what he saw on TV that a working older sister would be happy for the boys if they asked is it okay to get married. Drew corrects him that Chuuta supposed to ask if it's okay to date someone first considering his age. Reunion with Gucchi The next day, a transfer student is introduced in Chuuta's class. Chuuta was shocked when the transfer students turns out to share uncanny resemblance with Gucchi and for a moment believed that it was him until the transfer student introduces himself as Mikio Narita. Rein orders them to watch over the transfer student, suspecting him to be an enemy spy. Chuuta, feeling uneasy of Mikio's resemblance with Gucchi, directly approaches him and offers to take him around the town as they go home together. At Taketoriyama, Mikio finally reveals that he is indeed Gucchi. Chuuta at first was glade to know that Gucchi is alive, but Gucchi punches him as he angrily tells him how everything happened seven years ago was Chuuta's fault. Chuuta can only apologize, which only angering Gucchi more who reveals that he has become the captain of Demille spaceship after he was saved by them when he was near death in the accident. Gucchi reveals that his target is Drew that attached to Chuuta. He proposes Chuuta an offer that if he willingly gives Drew to Demille, he will forgives him for the accident and releases Misuzu and Chips whom he had taken hostage with his subordinates' help. Chuuta contemplates to give Drew if he can be forgiven that way and he can become normal like everyone else, but eventually decides not to because if he is with Drew, he can fight against bad people like Demille. Chuuta states that it's fine not to forget the past, since he got a lot of memories from it. Chuuta expresses his gratitude to Gucchi for able to have a reunion with him, and then apologizes to refuse his offer because he is now an elDLIVE officer. Gucchi's subordinate, Sun, threatens to kill Misuzu if he refuses to hand over Drew. Noticing the red fabric fell from Misuzu's pocket that supposed to contain medicine to wake them from the SPH sleeping system, Chuuta realizes that Misuzu already woke up and uses Naminui against Sun as he tells Misuzu to avoid it. Freed from her captive, Misuzu easily kills Sun and Sen with her SPH and engages Gucchi in battle. Summoning his SPH, Gucchi smashes the ground and uses the debris to knock out Misuzu. Before Gucchi can kill her, Chuuta uses Naminui to strike through Gucchi, much to his horror. To his surprise though, Gucchi merely laughs as he reveals that there's a recorder on his Demille mark, so Demille can know if he betray them. But now that Chuuta had destroyed the recorder, Gucchi reveals that he never blamed Chuuta for the accident and still thinks of him as his best friend. He reveals that he joins Demille in hope to find Michiyo and Matsutaro who are still alive somewhere in space. Both have a happy moment of their reunion that didn't last long when Misuzu regain consciousness and attack Gucchi. Gucchi retreats, but not before telling Chuuta not to tell this to anyone else. Chuuta informs Misuzu that Demille space ship is attacking their ship. Both goes to the elDLIVE ship to give the information they got and help defending the ship. With Rein's instruction, they are able to force Demille to retreat. Back on Earth, Chuuta takes back the flower on Gucchi's grave since it's no longer necessary now that he knows Gucchi is still alive. WHen he was about to go back, he met Gucchi's mother who apologizes for blaming him seven years ago. She tells him that the blue box that contains presents for Gucchi prior to the accient disappeared from his room and instead there's a photo of Gucchi with Chuuta, Matsutaro, and Michiyo that taken when they were children. She realizes that he is still alive and asks Chuuta to play again with him if Gucchi returns home, which Chuuta promises. Misuzu's Arrest At the spaceship, Rein asks Chuuta if he still want to continue being an elDLIVE officer considering Gucchi is the captain of Demille. Remembering the high possibility of both Matsutaro and Michiyo still alive somewhere in space, Chuuta determines to continue his job to find them. At the canteen, Chuuta reluctantly asks for Misuzu's help to write his report, which Misuzu agrees to under the reason that Chuuta needs to become a first-class officer so that he won't be a hindrance. Misuzu also reveals that she actually already awoke when she was taken by Sen and Sun. She merely pretended to stay unconscious to test Chuuta's decisiveness. Much to Chuuta's shock, she praised his right judgment when handling the situation. She then gave Chuuta the file containing Chuuta's childhood accident. Chuuta asks why she gave it to him, and Misuzu replies that he has the right to know. Realizing that Misuzu did this for him, Chuuta contemplates his previous judgment of Misuzu. They are interrupted by Velargo and his team who came to arrest Misuzu, showing the video recording of Misuzu being the one who had freed the prisoner. Chuuta tried defend her, but he was stopped since they also need to ask him some things as the Monitalien host. Chuuta could only watch Misuzu being taken away as he thinks that there's must be a mistake. Space Pheromone (SPH) Chuuta's SPH is Drew, the Monitalien that residing inside his body. As Drew's host, he shares his body with Drew, and thus if Drew gets hurt, the same thing will happen to him as well. Both are inseparable unless Chuuta dies. Drew also connected to Chuuta's emotions and sometimes takes action in response to Chuuta's feelings. In battle, Chuuta will create an image of his attack while Drew materialize it with its simbiosis power. So far, Chuuta creates his attack based on his home economic experience. *'Naminui (なみぬい Lit. Sewing) - 'Drew creates a rope and a huge fabric that binds their enemies. *'Frozen Gum Peeling - '''Drew creates an ice that freezes their enemies. Category:Earthling Category Category:ĒlDLIVE Category